


"Please the Day & Night" ~I´m what you should be Episode II

by HelenofTroy



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:38:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenofTroy/pseuds/HelenofTroy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The desired Meetings between Marie De Lune & Royal Doctor of Louis XIV begin with an invitation to Claudine receives from Philippe D´Orleans, the brother of Louis in Versailles, when Claudine least expected.<br/>So far the sensations of feeling, they start to both, under the jealous eyes of Louis and Chevalier de Lorraine.<br/>Never a relationship was so hateful in Versailles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Please the Day & Night" ~I´m what you should be Episode II

**Author's Note:**

> “-We are bound to be the opposite of our essence They force us to lie . For all the sins that require us to commit, please stay, you will be my man and i´ll be your woman, for one night only” .-the Philippe´s voiced sounded, while all what Claudine saw was the Marie face...wanting her. (...) 
> 
> Outside, the full moon, inside of Versailles, just them.

The door of her private office rang twice. The second blow was so strong that the lintels from the old wooden door shook.

-Who is? -Claudine asked, staring listlessly the door.  
-A Royal Request, doctor-the soft voice from the messenger made her weak up from her hard work. Claudine was buried in middle a long row of books and treatises on medicine. Today was the day of the cleanliness of her office. And by royal order, no one but she had to do it. 

Claudine unbuttoned the top two buttons of her vest and opened the door.

-Thanks -she said taking the ostentatious letter, she read the impeccably written letters.

-That´s from Your Majesty? -she asked to the young boy. He wouldn´t be more of 18...but those colours, were the Philippe´s ...purple and blue, that seal...  
-From His Highness-the boy said before leave. 

Claudine looked the letter, feeling a dangerous enthusiasm. Since three long weeks ago that she wouldn´t have seen to Philippe, who left Versailles for meet his new wife. And now married again and with the love of his life next to him, always perfect, always ready, Philippe was remembering their last meeting again? 

She thought in leave the unopened letter. But curiosity was too much ...the letter was on the table, and Claudine continued cleaning her library....until her trembling fingers slid up the envelope.  
-Traitors -she said soflty, while she opened the letter. "Request" had said the messenger. Of course, Philipe lacked from the Louis humility and rigor.  
Louis asked, Philippe demanded. 

The letter was an enigma for her, Philippe was being very cautious: 

"Doctor, I have the great pleasure to let you know that our mutual friend, Madame de Luna is back in court.  
She has insisted on claiming your presence tonigh, in our Feast of Welcome to her . She says that no other man would be so welcome in her presence as you are.  
Marie continues keeping great memories about her last time spent with you, in the Royal Gardens, and deeply regrets his absence in the last three weeks.  
She was meant to dissapear in the air, as if she´d not exist, just leting place to her Prince, Philippe D´Orleans who is writing these lines right now, thinking in your presence.  
You will find to your dearest friend Marie in the first balcony from the second royal gardens Of His Highness. She will wear in your honour the Red colour this night, you´ll meet her by her proactive appearance. She wants to mean that invisible strenght that is bouding to both of you, and you know that, Doctor. she´s the only woman that will touch you, Doctor and you are for her his most sacrest friend and protector.  
Written sincerely, His Highness, the Prince Philippe D´Orleans". 

Claudine looked her face in the mirror, touching briefly her unkempt.

 

Philippe wanted play a danger game with her. She can sense the complicated spiral where he was desiring submit her.  
And the most great thing that her desire of to be submited by that strange prince, of china skin and extravagant, expensive and capricious tastes. He was ok when had said to her that he was the Versailles shame. Because he was being in that moment, her own shame at same time. 

He would be Marie that night, and she would be the male Louis XIV doctor.  
But she knew too that the love of Philippe would be a high price , for her, for him, for both of them. His words were piercing her mind while she started only three hours before the Feast his most elegant male clothes " She will wear in your honour the Red colour"...so Marie would be dressed of Red in her honour....that was a declaration of war, a sentence, a provocation, almost an opened declaration of Philippe to her of turn her in her lover that night.  
But, in all those tangle of feelings that Philippe was feeling, Claudine felt the same tangle on top her, that night they would be not Philippe & Claudine, but Marie and the male doctor from Louis XIV and his court. 

She need a name, and she tought in one. "Valentino". Claudine before start to cross-dressing, wanted submit the Philippe´s future attention. If he wanted a seduction, or maybe just a good converstation covered with all that hidden promisse of passion, he should to be surprised, adored as his brother had been. So, she will run excited, yet dressed with her female white nightgown until her desk and taking the pen, pregnant of dark ink, she choose word by word. 

She started to write an answer to Philippe, sure he was not waiting by that. 

"I´m deeply thankful to Your Highness, for let me watch to Madame de Lune again, she was a great freind and cofident.  
My heart is full of hope since our last meeting, and i think that now that we´re friends, is my duty reveal to Her my True name, through the gracious hand of His Highness Philippe D'Orleans, my name is Valentino. I am originally from Italy, but with three years my parents came to France. Please let to know my true name to Madame de Luna, this night saying to her at same time that will be only Him who will be to her this night, dressing the Black colour, symbol of this night. This is not about a challegen, but about a promise, and i will gave to her a a garment like symbol of my loyalty and respect. Always yours, Valentino D´Alfieri" . 

-That will be my name for you, Madame- said Claudine. As her voice was soft , gentle, husky nature, nobody would suspect. That was the good part from his new identity in froint of the whole Court´s eyes.  
Claudine was a woman, everyone there knew that, at last the most nearest to the King, but as the King was the Sun, he wanted illuminate to Claudine as a man, and that was his reflection, a mans´reflection.  
Claudine made a potion, she had made such of them for every lady on that court, who very often confuse her with a vulgar witch...and she squeezed petals of May Roses with neroli from Grasse, and of course soft almond oil, which softness and smell would lull the prince´s instincts and the Marie´s cravings at the same time.  
When she finished the mixture let the letter soak , and allowed it to dry by the fire. The ink ran a little.  
That was the intention.

After middle hour, Claudine sunk her noise in the letter...the smell was unmistakable, hypnotic, disorienting and lustful. Give something like that to Philippe was ...a madness. Maybe that scent was more own of Louis, with his apparent coldness. Claudine was a virgin, but she very soon learn what was treat a man, their longs readings to Ovidio and Catulo, and the study of the human anathomy gave to her the most greatest wisdom for meet the men and over all the complicated men, and that second gift that God had given to her :meet the people dreams. Claudine knew what would make a person happy or unhappy....was a matter of luck, in her guesses, know how the king would react when she offered to him share her knowledge about the flowers healing power, and the idea of build a royal greenhouse, where cultivate the rarest and healing herbs and plants ...the king was happy with that.  
And now she knew what would make happy to Philippe: just another lover, a new lover, a young man.....Claudine filled her bathtub with the more warmer water brought to her by anothers , after deliver her message to the messenger, and almost get drunk with the perfume that poured over his body this time. The Claudine´s hand touched the inside part from her thighs, and she immersed in the hot water.  
When she got out was not Claudine, but Valentino D´Alfieri, the lustful italian man who will claim his lady that dark night. 

In Versailles, Philippe was almost sleep, but but the throbbing contact of Chevalier´s hands forcing to him to open his legs, make him moan: 

-Good afternoon, my love-can barely whisper Philippe, when Chevalier, lost in his own urgency, with a furrowed face, he closed his eyes, and bited his lips when his member erect was inside Philippe, and their movements overlapped , while Chevalier pulled back the sheets that were covering the back of Philippe and drew circles on her back, while his pulse was more and more stronger, forcing to Philippe to feel the limit from his own desire, when the prince got on all fours. 

In middle from their delirium, Philippe was holding something, that he pulled from under the pillow and put this on his lips, again and again and the nose ...smelling, biting ...  
-What is it? -asked Chevalier, after let scape their last moan, feeling how the warm climax touch his feets his feet and pulled him until the floor in the last bed´s extreme, with a fast Philippe pull, when Chevalier tried wrest the paper that the prince was devouring with his mouth. 

-No, not that´s mine-said Philippe, leting his friend fall to the floor, visibly excited and angry.  
But Chevalier with his still palpitating pupils took the sword and put it in the throat of the prince.

-You are mine-Chevalier whispered, softly-is a letter of your new wife? -asked to him, with his typical child and jealousy tone.  
Philippe smiled, and with his bold nature took the sword´s iron and dug his fingers into her, until make his fingers bleed. The Chevalier´s jealousy always were delicious. 

-You are the same Devil, Philippe -said Chevalier, pushing the sword away. 

-No, is not from my "wife" if that term is correct by my new woman. My "duty" would be the correct word for definite to Isabelle -said Philippe, sinking his noise in the crumpled letter again.

-Oh i see-said Chevalier-maybe is from another man...i don´t know-said Chevalier, walking until the Philippe´s desk so nakes as a newborn, puting his desired golden curls behind his shoulders-like our Doctor for example. 

The Chevalier´s eyes pierced to Philippe´s ones, who left his figure and turned back on the bed again, ignoring him. He was so tired from his tantrums.  
-What are you doing? -Philippe asked to him-writing a letter to your Hugo?  
-Preciselly -said Chevalier-right now, and you won´t read it. 

-Oh, oh...tonight i will die of love-said Philippe-without you, my darling i promisse you-said Philippe before leave Chevalier, who just broke up the pen and screamed: 

-I will let the king know this, you know that he desire to that woman, i´d say that he loves her truly .  
But not even this threat got that Philippe would come back as he used to make with previous lovers, but now, he seemed different . Because Hugo was a passing adventure for Chevalier, his spanish little friend of dark hair, that was about to come back to Spain.  
But this night, would be with him there, too. 

Claudine looked in the mirror one last time, before leave her home.  
She had gone to the court´s hairdresser Monsier Lagnac. He had dressed her of man appropriately. Her suit was black, with an almost purple jacket, filled with silver buttons shining in the dark.  
Her face had been severely makeup in white , her cheeks profiled , and her big blue eyes painted with a more darker blue makeup around.  
On her half full lips, the barber had left ice, to inflate them , being provocatively thick now.

Above them, a blonde mustache this time was attached so strongly that nothing could make it fall.  
Her stockings were however of woman, silver.  
-You are perfect, doctor -had said watching her Monsieur Lagnac-nobody could imagine that you´re not a real man, Claudine. 

Claudine paid very ostentatiously to the old man, and he nodded promising silence. Then, she began his way to the party, and in one corner, while the fireworks in honour to Maire surely appeared, Claudine poured the rest of her perfume on her neck, and felt the cold liquid woke her womb, her wrapped breasts, her stomach. And she started to believe that this hand was the Marie´s one....Claudine was carrying the Marie´s garment inside her suit. 

In the Philippe´s private rooms, all was pleausure.  
Many violinists, actors and circus acts swarmed around her, and Claudine, lost in the fire of each torch, played by several ladies that made him wake up again as Valentin, she looked up at the balcony promised, looking for Marie.  
Until that Valentin found her. 

When Valentino saw her, Valentino could barely mutter anything, such was her beauty, the Marie´s exotic figure stood between the two ladies dressed in dark guarding her on the balcony.  
The Marie´s dress was woven to the Spanish way, with a cross on his chest full, ostentatiously full. Her long long red tail tended from the balcony. Marie saw to Valentino very soon but she pretended that she was not there. But how she could not look to the young italian doctor from her toxic & passionate letter that was under her balcony?  
Once, Claudine had told to Philippe that to be Marie was not a monstrosity, but a miracle, and now he saw how she was right. 

Claudine was now, in the night, Valentino D´Alfieri. And he was beutiful. In his heigh, Philippe closed under the Marie´s cover saw how the reflection of Claudine was getting mad, to the women in his feast. She was so magic....that man that she had created was so magic as herself, and even more provocative. 

That would be a true scandal for Louis when the jealous Chevalier would tell to him, but would be too much late.  
Marie saw how an unknow lady, put on Valentino´s hands a glass of wine, while she said to him.  
-Come on, youg man, drink-and Valentino smiling shyly drank. The lady looked then to the Valentino´s endless beauty. 

He was beautiful, problaby the most purest and angelic lover that Philippe or Chevalier had had sometime. And Philippe saw how the lady was giving circles around his Valentino, and looked her blonde hair, curly, longer than usually, and how the torches around his body did not sparkled next to the bright silver buttons of Valentino , and their stockings, which they caught glimpses from the Valentino´s athletic legs.

A second guy this time, approached to Valentino, and said something in his ear, that made him laugh, a little drunk already.  
The man was dressed of white, and had been sent by Chevalier. He put his hand blatantly about Valentino's crotch when Marie waved her fan and shouted from the balcony:  
-Valentino D´Alfieri, you had promissed to me a garment-said Marie, with her two hands around her breats, feeling how the Valentino´s white smile pierced her. 

-Is accomplished , madame -The young doctor said, bowing.  
Then everyone in the feast look to Valentino , and saw how the unknown lady of china skin, of long dark hair, unabashedly in love with the young and clumsy dandy clattered down the stairs.  
In the big door, Chevalier wanted stop to the lady, saying to her a little "Stop this or face the consequences, Philippe" -but the eyes of Marie were beyond the Chevalier´s power. No one could stop him that night. 

Phillipe never had desired anything such as he did with Valentino. He was watching in that beautiful human being behind his house, that weird male version of Claudine that he had been looking since his childhood. 

When Marie reached to Valentino´s point, she saw how the two hands of the new guy on white was over the Valentino´s belly and the lady was touching his neck, pushing his heavy blonde hair with her fan, getting him drunk. 

Marie de Lune looked to Valentino with admiration. She touched his hair, so heavy next to Chevalier´s one, after, Marie sunk her noise in the Valentino´s forearms, pushing the long white shirt...that was the same perfume that in his letter.  
-Here is my garment for you, madame -said Valentino with his voice so soft & hoarse that the lady behind him, much more older than Valentino, get excited, and smiled with malice, while Marie took the Valentine´s little box. 

-It´s a pen! -screamed Marie-with two letters recorded? -she said.  
-Yes with the" M" and the "D" "L" -Valetino asked with strenght, his voice was cut. 

But Valentino lost in the Marie´s beauty touch her long hair, so dyed, so provocative and undo her fat braid, letting his dark curls brigth when the woman next to him screamed of pleasure and the Chevalier´s man looked to him that in the door, was the same Devil, and left the feast, while Philippe looked her go...his brother, the king would come very soon, & for what? for claim her, to Claudine.  
But Claudine was there, being Valentino. 

-There is another present -said Valentino and Marie opened the second little box that VAlentino gave to her. 

-oh tha´s a fan on Red-he said-but this red....  
The fan was once opened ahad the shape of a red peacock...the blue eyes of Marie, full of a lustful not hidden anymore pierced the Valentino´s . 

Then the Valentino´s companions realized they were unnecessary.

The music started, and then Valentino pulled to Marie until the dance.  
-We must dance, my love-she said, but confused Philippe by first time did not want dance...his most primordial intints always could with his will.  
-No, i want drink a glass of red wine-Marie said, but Valentino, pulled against the wall to Marie and asked to her, strocking with his hand upside down the long hair of Marie, making her flinch her face, closing several times her eyes, paying attention just to the Valentino´s hand. 

Valentino smiled almost perversion, but there was no time for anything else. He kissed suddenly to Marie, strongly at first, taking to Philippe by surprise. The kiss was fast but passionate, and when Valentino, wanted separate her face, was impossible.  
-Now is my turn, dandi -said Marie, blind of desire, and she approached her lips to the Valentino´s and very slowly, Philippe separated the Claudine´s lips introducing his tongue in her high lip, exploring cheekily inside her mouth, while his noise intoxicates of that damned perfume from Claudine´s skin that would tie him to that transvestite woman forever.  
Philippe or problably Marie tested the Valentino´s skin by a long time, while Valentino down high the sleeve of Marie´s dress, and lightly bit her shoulder.  
-Take me, i´m yours-Marie said in the Valentino´s burn ears, that Marie strocked. 

Then, Claudine took the Philippe´s hand and both entered in his house. 

Philippe pulled the Claudine´s jacket to getting his room, but she had been heldign his skirt the whole time and now she tore the skirt , because had unbuttoned buttons of it without the Philippe´s knowledge.  
-Oh Marie, stop of look at me in that way-whispered in his ear, Valentino. 

And then, Philippe was not Philippe, he felt as all the present laughed when his skirt falled and Marie pulled inside the room to Valentino, who looked her up and down.  
She was really a woman? -was the last Philippe´s though, when Claudine stood behind him, and then the man inside her, not Claudine, separated the Marie´s legs with her little foots and touched his ass,while ripped the little underwear that Philippe was dressing on that moment...that Marie was dresing.  
Then, Valentino started to strock the Marie´s naked buttocks, even with hand upside down, letting his ring so delicately cursed on dark too, that would scratch them bit a bit, while the fire in Philippe´s bowels grown up as a storm, when his mouth was covered by Valentino´s mouth too. That was the second Valentino´s kiss surprise. 

How was possible?" How are you but a virgin human being whom i should teach"?-all those questions not made, throbbed over the Philippe´s skin. Such was his hurry, his pain for not feel to Valentino inside him, that Philippe or Marie maybe screamed.  
-Enough, please, enough...let me in, let me in...  
-Where, madame? -the hoarse voice of that dandi pierced his mind, while Valentino touched his most kepest secret, deftly, forcing to Philippe to take sit...he wanted to sit, but that cruel man did not let him.  
-No, no, no , no yet -said that voice, middle of Claudine, middle of Valentino.  
His hand was soft, her touch a torture, Philippe was trapped, in his red bustier, all the paint from his lips run by Claudine new kisses....he was not free not even for ask help. Chevalier had reason. this would have consequences.

Valentino continued with his circular movements on the member Philippe, with his disturbing ring given to him by the king when named him the new doctor, and Philippe with his eyes closed, suddenly hugged to him and Valentino could not move.  
-Ahhh why? ...who are you ?  
Both men now stayed in silence, just the Philippe´s voice stayed in the air, while he collapsed when he felt Valentino mustache over his lips again, while his member was fogotten by that cruel doctor. 

-Really do you love to Chevalier? -Valentino´s said, while Philippe searched his crotch, andgently unbutton his pants.  
-Now i just love you-said Philippe, touching the Valentino´s breaths, hidden under a tight band. Between their moans, both falled to the floor, feeling the cold marble as a balm, for both bodies middle naked.  
Then, Valentino bited the Marie´s neck, and she screamed, leaving to Philippe almost come in that moment, while Valentino was drawing the anaothomy male parts with his ring on Marie´s back....& again the mouth...againt the Marie´s tongue, searching the almost virginity soulr of Valentino.  
Suddenly the words. 

-We are bound to be the opposite of our essence They force us to lie . For all the sins that require us to commit, please stay, you will be my man and i´ll be your woman, for one night only” -he said, unbuttoning her male shirt now , while she looked to his blue eyes, and touching his lips full of red red lipstick, she asked to him. 

-”Who are you Philippe”? “Are you someone can i trust”? “Are you a friend or an enemie of my king”? 

-”I´m what you should be doctor. And you are what i should be and you will this night only”. 

Then there were not anymore man or woman, just two beings thirsty and hungry, and drunk of each other. 

Claudine pushes Philippe up the bed, and she opened his legs, as if she´s be really Marie, and Philippe ceremoniously removed hersocks, as she sat on him, taking his member, and forcing to him to open his arms, hurting his belly with her ring. Than she let his member go...forgeting it again...once, twice, three...his hand over his belly, while then her mouth started to steal the few innocence from Philippe....

She did not let him, come and her circular movements were accompanying from his sreams, her scratch over his scream. Philippe opoened is eyes again while she said something "is enough"...and she left leting him, without feel anything, just pain by her leaving. She was sit in the bed, and Philippe sad, touched her back, forcing her to turn around and look him, then he kissed her and was her who ended in the bed, while Philippe sunk her mouth between the Claudine´s legs...and she opened her mouth and like Jesus in the cross, suffered what the passion was by the hand of that man or woman, tired of such suffocating and desire yet not satisfied.  
Then, suddenly he ended inside her, pushing and pushing, as she bited his arm, hating to Marie De Luna, to Philippe to the dandi insatiable Valentino and the own Claudine. She closed her eyes and let her go...and looked with lust the Philippe´s long mirror, watching how his calculated buttocks moved with circular motions, slowly, while his face, full of make up was amost in pain, open his mouth, focused in every motion, amost reaching the freedom, that came to him very soon, while his body touch the power for just a minute, feeling like the climax came to weting him while Philippe emptied himself inside claudine´s belly, leting that his seed, his royal presence, while Claudine turned him around, and started to lick his buttocks, his belly full of scratches and almost blood....as a vampire she drunk his blood, while she moved him from side to side as if Chevalier was behind him, forcing to Philippe to be Marie again, screaming by a second climax mixed with the first one yet not passed....being defeated as man, as woman by second time. 

After that, the silence, the feast dieying without Chevalier, without Philippe ....and the dawn arrived, and with that their dreams....

What woke up to Philippe was not this time Chevalier, but his brother, the king Louis, looking to his brother with sadness, how was embracing to the woman who he loved, the doctor Claudine. Philippe looked to Claudine, her mustache was falled, and in her place, her long and silky blonde hair was covering her face. She was deeply asleep. 

But any of the Royals brothers said anything against her.  
She came back to her work in the next day, and was the same Chevalier who helped her to leave the Philippe´s rooms. 

\- It must be terrible for both be neither male nor female-pointed looking them, who were absolutelly ashamed.  
Claudine took his clothes and left, but Chevalier crossed in her path.  
-Oh dear, this fits to you horrible -he said. But Philippe said: 

-Let her go, Chevalier, your inquisition is with me , not with her-so, Claudine left the royals chambers. 

The returning to her work was a blessing for her. She felt like the King changed with her a little. The tender royals looks from Louis now were sad. he was feeling himself betrayed. But that was not her business, Claudine concluded, in a pathetic try of calm the the voice of her conscience.  
But that night had a price, as Chevalier pointed once. 

Claudine messed her menstrual period, while 3 months almost. She knew very soon what was happening.  
But she did not drink anything that would free her. That was against her nature.  
Just dreamed in those days that she did not have to come back to Versailles, how a blonde little girl was learning her vocation by the medicine. Claudine touch her belly and understood how she would have a daughter.  
A royal daughter, the Philippe´s bastard daughter, but of course he did not have to knew this. She will find a solution.  
After all, Philippe´s adventure had brought to her something good, since Claudine never would marry . Who would want feel the King´s hand over her wife pretending to be a man? her husband would burn.  
No, now with a daughter, her happiness would be complete. She would call to his daughter Anna as the Mother Queen before than Louis. 

Claudine was out exactly two years and come back very soon to France .The king had authorized his trip to Italy, to the Holy See. Time enough for gave birth.  
Claudine gave birth alone, in the ship. Like in her dream, her childbirth was easy, and the child was a healthy baby girl, so blonde was her was, and so white as his father´s skin. Claudine bought a lot of medicinal plants to the Italian doctors and learned all kinds of healing arts. And when she received the king´s letters asking her returning she made that, but this time, the little Anna was with her. But Something inside Claudine´s heart knew that Louis just had accepted her trip for keep her far of Philippe. But Philippe was in love with Chevalier, a crazy night won´t change that. But what found Claudine was not a family in love preciselly. The new wife of Phillipe had have a new baby too but her complains about the disolute life from his husband to the king, her brother-in-law did not work for keep the harmony in a family that was broken since long time ago. Philippe found to Claudine in the stairs when his wife had to their first baby together, but Claudine had smiled to him, while Chevalier behind Philippe saw to him worried, how his sadness was there in his face. Monsieur was thnking in the doctor yet? Not even Isabelle´s callings to Philippe for meet his new son, worked for appart to Philippe from the window, watching how the doctor was leaving the Court after a lont day for reunite with her secret daugther Anne. in few time, Alexander, the Philippe son died, and the lost of this son just broke up much more his relationship with his wife. But one day suddenly Claudine received a new letter or Philippe that was burned without open...she knew what he was asking. And problaby the king too and Chevalier. Was not possible. Claudine looked the blonde little head from his daughter. -Digitalis purpu...mama! Anna was dazzled by all her plants ,and yet not even knew speak correctly. -Digitalis purpurea, my love, but before practice the medicine you should to learn how speak! -she said holding his daughter next to the fire, while the letter of his dad was just a lovely memory for her, but not for him. 

**Author's Note:**

> -I´m what you should be, doctor. And you are what i should be and you will be this night only”.  
> ~Philippe D´Orleans to Claudine.


End file.
